Be My Girlfriend?
by Lindii
Summary: Hakuryuu and Kinako one-shot. What happens when the two best friends goes to the amusement park. What will become of them? PS: This does not follow the original Inazuma Eleven GO storyline.


**Hi! It's been a while since I posted something on here. Here is a Hakuryuu and Kinako fanfic that was requested by someone here on fanfiction. It took me while to fulfill your request, I am terribly sorry about that. Please excused any grammar and other errors that you may find, I been writing this fanfic at midnight -_- Anyways, there's not much for me to talk about, so let's get on with the story!**

* * *

A certain striker with platinum-coloured hair with a whitish-silver ponytail stood waiting outside Raimon's girl defender's house. Hakuryuu leaned against the fence of her house, waiting patiently.

'Always late.' Hakuryuu sighed. 'How long does it take for a girl to get ready?'

Just then, she walked out of her house and hopped in front on Hakuryuu.

"Oi Kinako, why are you always late when meeting me?" Hakuryuu asked.

"Gomen ne." Kinalo replied with a wink.

"Anyways, let's go before it gets too late." Hakuryuu said, leading the way and the two best friends headed towards their destination.

-20 minutes later-

After taking their usual transportation, Hakuryuu and Kinako arrives at their designated place, one of Tokyo's biggest amusement parks.

"Wow, this is going to be a fun day." Kinako said with excitement. "Let's go on all the rides here."

"Sure." Hakuryuu said and they continued walking through the park, debating on which rides to go on first.

After hours of hardcore rollercoaster rides, the sun started to set and the two decided it was time for a break. They started walking through the food stands and the game area. As they walked passed the soccer game stand, something caught Kinako's eye and she stopped.

"Hmm, what's wrong Kinako?" Hakuryuu asked.

"That teddy bear there really cute, don't you think so?" Kinako said.

"Young boy, want to try winning this teddy bear. It seems like your girlfriend there really likes it." The game stand employee said.

They both blushed. "We're not dating!" Hakuryuu and Kinako said at the same time.

"Well, why don't you give it a try? It's really simple. All you have to do is kick the soccer ball into the net three out of five times with me trying to block it and it's only 500 yen per play." the worker said.

"Alright, I'll give it a try." Hakuryuu said, taking a step forward, taking out 500 yen from his pocket.

Getting ready for his first try, Hakuryuu positions himself and the soccer ball in front of the net and the goalkeeper. He takes a step back and kicks the ball to the top left corner of the net.

IT SCORES, leaving Hakuryuu with one point, meaning he only needs to score two more points.

'This should be easy, it's not like he's Endou-senpai.' Hakuryuu thought and gets ready for his second shot.

'Luck was not on his side' Hakuryuu thought. Even though he was a striker and also an ex-SEED, he had missed the next two shots, leaving him with only two more chances to score. He cannot afford to miss any more goals. Hakuryuu wanted to get the teddy bear that Kinako wanted.

Just then, Kinako shouts behind him, "Hakuryuu, ganbette! (means "Do your best!")"

Hakuryuu takes a deep breath and kicks his fourth try.

IT SCORES!

"You're at two points young boy." The goalkeeper shouts.

'Last goal, I can do this.' Hakuryuu thought. He once again positions himself and the soccer ball in front the net. Hakuryuu takes a deep breath and makes his shoot.

IT SCORES! Receiving his third and final point.

"Here you go, it's all yours." The worker handed over the teddy bear to Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu walks towards a cheerful Kinako, who was standing a bit back with the teddy bear in his hand. Before he gives the teddy bear to Kinako, he kneels on one knee.

"Kinako, I have fell in love with you ever since I met you, will you be my girlfriend?" A blushing Hakuryuu asked.

Kinako, a little surprised from his question, takes the teddy bear and replies, "Of course!"

Hakuryuu stood up and proceeds into hugging Kinako. After who knows how long, they break apart.

"Let's go home now." Hakuryuu said and extends his hand. Kinako takes his offer and they went home, walking hand to hand.

* * *

**Yay, it's finished! Now I get to sleep, goodnight everyone 3**


End file.
